mama's boy
by omggcece
Summary: As you carry him back into the house, you silently promise Freddie you'll never let anyone-or anything hurt him ever again.--Benson centric.


mama's boy

-

"He's beautiful," is the first thing Leonardo Benson says when he visits Marissa a day after she gives birth (b e c a u s e h e w a s j u s t t o o b u s y t o b e a t t h e h o s p i t a l).

You nod, continuing to rock back and forth in your rocking chair. Leo hands Fredward back too you and you flash a little smile, hoping he'll get the message and stay. But just as you excepted, he turns back to Madison and grabs her hand. She gives you one of those fake smiles and waves. "Freddie's gonna be a little heartbreaker."

You just stare at her, blankly and Leo, knowing you, drags the 18 year old out of the house as fast as possible.

You look back down at Fredward and sigh. You have no idea how you're gonna do this alone (b e c a u s e e v e r s i n c e y o u w e r e j u s t 14 y o u ' v e d e p e n d e d o n L e o).

-

You have a cooking book opened widely in one hand, a bottle of spaghetti sauce hanging loosely in the other one.

You had never took the time to learn how too cook since Leonardo knew how and most days you would just pop a TV dinner in the microwave, but your mother had been bugging you to give Freddie a home-cooked meal and she finally weared you down until you just had to give in (t h a t w a s y o u r m o t h e r - a l w a y s g e t t i n g w o r k e d u p o v e r t h e l i t t l e t h i n g s).

"Freddie, could you please turn that down?" you shout over the loud blaring of the Galaxy Wars theme song. Freddie had gotten obsessed with it and so just because, you'd bought him the complete first season of it (c a u s e h e ' s y o u r l i t t l e b o y & y o u ' l l s p o i l h i m t i l l t h e d a y y o u d i e).

Freddie turns to you and your heart breaks into a million little pieces at the sad pout on his face. They're tears in his eyes threatening to fall and you just want to make them disappear.

"Uh, never mind. Play it as loud as you want!" A bright smile spreads on his little face and he turns back to the TV, turning it up even louder.

-

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Freddie asks and you jump up from your spot on the couch, sighing of relief. Freddie had just turned five and your mother had made you start him in kindergarten the day after.

After much begging, you had allowed Freddie to walk too school with his Dad, Madison, and his big sister Penelope. You'd been scared out of your mind waiting for Freddie to come home, and it was a huge relief that he was finally home.

You hurry over to Freddie and grab his small hand in yours, leading him over to the table and sitting him at the table.

He gasps and quickly grabs the spoon, digging into the sundae and stuffing some into his mouth. He smiles, widely, allowing you to see all the ice cream in his mouth. "This tastes great, mommy."

You nod, settling into the seat next to him. He finally manages to devour the ice cream a few minutes later and he drops the spoon in the bowl, sighing like a old man and rubbing his stomach. "I'm full."

You silently thank God and wipe a bead of sweat from your forehead. You were hoping it would have that affect - you didn't have the time to cook dinner; the only job you could get was a night one and you were sure Bonnie, being a teenager, probably wasn't planning on feeding him.

"So what did you wanna ask me, sweetie?" You ask, taking a napkin to clean the bits of chocolate ice cream that had stuck to Freddie's face.

"Can I spend Christmas with Daddy and Madison and _Penelpe_?" Freddie asks innocently, his dark brown eyes widening, something you know he did when he was nervous.

Your lips form a thin line. "Over my dead body." You say the sentence carefully, pronouncing each syllable.

His eyes water and his bottom lip trembles and your saying _Yes_ while your brain is shouting_ No_ and suddenly you're more confused than you've ever been in your whole thirty-two years.

"Thanks, Mommy!" He says, flinging himself into your arms.

-

"I...I don't think he's coming, honey." You flinch as you say these words, toying with the many bracelets on your wrist.

You can hear him take a sharp in take of breath as he rises from his seat on the front porch. He slowly turns toward you and you have the sudden urge to go too Leonardo's house and stab him with your sharpest kitchen knife.

He runs towards you and throws himself into you. As you carry him back into the house you make a silent promise too Freddie that you'll never let _anyone_-or _anything_ ever hurt him again.

-

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just had to write it! I've always wanted to write about Freddie and Marissa's pre-iCarly life and since I'm going out of town for New Year's none of my stories are going to get updated for a little while since 1. I'm not getting back until Saturday and 2. I start school again on Monday after a two week break.**

**Wish me luck! I hope everyone has a great New Year's:)  
-omggcece**


End file.
